All these little moments
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: Just some Densi drabbles, not related to one another. Feel free to request some on your own on my tumblr :) #Densi and spoilers will be mentioned in every chapter (if there are any, that is) #Neric drabbles can be requested too :) or just friendship drabbles. REQUEST THEM :D
1. Chapter 1

**short drabble i wrote because of an exam thing. it's just 120-180 words because that's the maximum i was allowed to write.**

**[Starting sentence was given]**

* * *

_Carla looked at her watch and knew she had to do something immediately._

Her time was running out with every second she stood there waiting for him to turn uo. She looked around the area, tapping with her foot impatiently, but let out a sigh of relief when he came around the corner.

Without other people noticing she passed Marty the envelope that held the secret information from his partner's undercover mission.

"Is she alright?" Marty asked.

"She's fine. At least she said so the last time we met." Carla answered in a whisper.

"That doesn't mean anything." He answered, knowing the trait of his partner to say she's fine, even though she could be in danger.

"Don't worry, Marty. Kensi is okay and i'll keep you updated on her actions. The last information i got is, that she soon has all the needed evidence and returns back to her job." Carla tried to calm the worrying man.

"I guess i'll have to sit and wait then." He sighed before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble: Kensi has to dogsit her neighbors pooch, and ropes Deeks (and Monty to help.) – requested by godyoutalkpretty on tumblr.**

* * *

Deeks stares confused at the text he just received from his partner.

_S.O.S. my place. Need you and Monty. asap. xo Kens_

He understood that usually they help each other get rid of some dates gone wrong or some other men and women that hit at them without them wanting to. The code was always send and 's.o.s.' and then the current bar or club they were at.

"What did she do?" Deeks asked his dog while grabbing his keys and Monty's leash and the two of them got in the car. After a few minutes drive to her place he stared at the apartment door. Shaking his head he got out of the car and made his way up, knocking hesitantly on her door. The door opened but just a slit, her peeking through it.

"Thank god you're here." She opened the door and ushered him in quickly.

"So what exactly is wrong? How can I help?" Deeks looked around the room and noticed nothing out of ordinary, not even two glasses of wine or beer. Nothing that hinted at a male occupant still being here.

"My neighbor.. he has some event tonight and she saw me getting in my apartment and asked for a favor and I couldn't say no, because it's the lady from next door you know? The one that thinks Sam and Callen are a couple because they always arrive together at my apartment."

"oh that one." He grins, remembering that sweet elder lady asking him how their friends were.

"Yeah she asked me to dogsit and I am useless." She sighs and points to the kitchen where the dog cured up in a corner. "I already set out food and water, put a bowl with food next to it, he's got his dog bed in that corner." She points over to the dog bed. "and that pooch is not doing anything but sitting in the corner of my kitchen. I already walked her too." She sighs.

"Monty, go check." Deeks just said and pulled Kensi to her couch and sat down beside her. Not a few minutes later both dogs came out of the kitchen and chased each other around the living room.

"Wha- How?" Kensi looked after the two dogs and then back at Deeks.

"I'm a dog whisperer." He laughs when she punches him. "Just kidding, ow, stop hitting me." When she stopped he explained. "Just figured that maybe that pooch needed a play buddy because Monty mopes like that when Auntie Kensi doesn't come to play with him." He grins and swiftly but expertly avoids the next punch.

"Shut up."

"It's true.. he's always whinning.. like he wants to say 'Auntie Keenenssiiii, where are you?' and when he starts howling it's real bad." The slap on his chest just makes him laugh harder.

"But why wouldn't she play with me and the toys?"

"Oh you know, sometimes they need someone of their own to play with." Suddenly he starts grinning and that meant nothing good. "You wanna play too, Fern?" his grin growing. "Wanna play with me? We can play grown up games." The smirk didn't even make it on his face because she was hitting him, him avoiding her by standing up and running away from her, and so her apartment was filled with happy barks and laughing with occasional slapping sounds and 'ow's from Deeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble: ****late night call between Kensi and Deeks? – requested by anonymous**

**Tags: 4x02 & 4x09 & 4x17 & 4x23**

* * *

Holding the phone to her ear, the steady ringing echoing, Kensi lay on her bed staring into space. Voicemail. Again. She ended the call and repeated the routine again, calling his cell for the fourth time that night. She didn't even pay attention to the steady ringing anymore.

Until it broke.

"You seriously desperate, aren't you?" He picks up.

"Shut up, idiot. Why did you take so long to answer?" Of course she had to insult him, otherwise he would know that she was worried.

"Some people don't live a hoarder life and need to clean and shower, you know?" She could practically hear him having that crocked smile on his face.

"Are you saying I smell?" She retorts, because let's be honest, she wouldn't find a comeback to save her life.

"Yeah you do, having a unique scent like every other human being." He answers and even though she could take is as an insult, she knew he meant it in a sincere way.

"Sunshine and gunpowder scent?" She asks grinning, knowing she has one up on him.

"How?" he just asks.

"I have my ways." She grins knowingly that she won.

"Touché." And even though this is their thing now, she hears him sigh.

"Touché." She tries to lighten the mood by using it wrong again, yet it follows silence. She was just about to ask if he was still there when his voice rung through the phone again.

"So…shall I take this as booty call from you to me, at..-let me check-.. 2.45am?" And back again was the image in her head of a smiling and smirking Deeks because he got back at her again.

"How?" She was the one to ask now.

"I have my ways." He answers teasingly.

"Eric." She states, knowing that if she got her gossip from Nell, who had seen it on the tape, Nell's male companion had taken the other side.

"Callen actually." He laughs and she shakes her head. "He said you were quite awkward explaining it."

"What did he say exactly?" Now she was intrigued, because Callen was usually known for holding back while getting in between the partners and Sam was usually known for picking on Deeks.

"He didn't say much…" the detective started.

"So you got nothing." She laughs.

"He rather asked me about booty calls and then asked if I had some praxis with you." He chuckles and she could her face burn.

"He did not." She said, trying to convince herself.

"Okay I will lie if it makes you feel better, Fern."

"Shut up."

"You know you want me. In your bed."

"Stop. Right there. And don't go further."

"Alright….but just this one time because I am tired." A yawn interrupt him.

"Night Deeks." She whispered.

"Night Kens. See you bright and early. It's your turn with donuts, just by the way." He answers her, his voice going quieter.

"We'll see about that." She answers, but instead of hanging up they stay a few minutes in silence.

"Sleep well." He breathes.

"You too." _Click._ The call ended and like every night both feel quite at peace now, knowing their partner is safe at home, falling asleep and will be there bright and early in the morning. And despite that he said it was her turn, he shows up with donuts and coffee at her door the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble: ****Kensi and the last Twinkie. – requested by anonymous**

* * *

Mourning she sat on her desk at work. The others had already gone home and Hetty was lurking around somewhere, that, she was sure of. But Kensi couldn't bring herself to leave yet. She looked down and saw the wrapper of her last Twinkie ever.

"Really?" she muttered to herself. Was she really mourning over a Twinkie now? But even though she wanted to deny it, it was very true. She totally was mourning over the last Twinkie she ate.

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled and toyed with the wrapper that she had opened not long ago. She wasn't really mourning over the fact that she got no Twinkies anymore, rather she mourned that she ate her last one without even acknowledge it.

"Ah, the ominous last Twinkie." A voice startles her from behind. Of course Hetty, the ninja, Lange snuck up on her.

"I guess." Kensi shrugs, running her finger over the wrapper again. "I'm just making a big deal out of nothing." She sighs and pushes the wrapper away.

"Ohh Miss Blye, each human being finds interests in different things and feels forced by society that the independent opinion is wrong, though the individualism makes us all so unique." Hetty advised.

"Such wisdom applies to me mourning over my last Twinkie?" Kensi wondered, because honestly whenever Hetty said something to you, it could also be meant to be as advice for you future. But that applies to all of Hetty's wisdom that she decided to share with team members.

"My dear, it applies to everything if you want it to apply." Hetty smiled. Kensi smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you." She didn't know yet if she was thanking Hetty for making her feel better or for her wisdom, but Hetty understood and nodded with a smile before going back to her office.

Kensi looked back at the wrapper and asked herself if maybe she should frame that last wrapper, when suddenly her laptop pling-ed. Curious what was the cause for that she checked her emails, seeing a new one from Hetty.

_Your team has been concerned for you so I shall advice that you check your drawers._

No more than that. And curious as Kensi is she opened her drawer. Inside was a small box, on top of it a post-it note saying In case of emergency. And the small box contained exactly 5 Twinkies, each holding a special post-it note from the person that gave it to her.

With a big smile on her face she places the box back down and leaves the mission, with an emergency kit of Twinkies still sitting in her desk drawer. And so she still had a chance to save and savor the last Twinkie for another time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble: Deeks calls Kensi to save him from an Ex at a club. – requested by anonymous.**

He thought it was a nice evening and it was a good idea to spend it at a bar, winding down after a hard day at work. Thought his hopes of winding down were ruined when his super bubbly Ex found him sitting at the bar.

"Maaaarty." Her high pitched voice was heard and he cringed immediately. Why out of all bars in Los Angeles did she have to be here.

"Melanie." He sighed and turns around to face her. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, well I don't think so, Marty. Why didn't you call me?" She confronted him.

"Oh..well about that…I am actually seeing someone and we were in the middle of figuring it out while we had this fling between us."

"Fling?" she asked outraged. "That was more than a fling and you're just an asshole that hasn't got the balls to admit that."

Inwardly he rolled his eyes, god how nuts was this girl. He hasn't promised her a relationship when they had a simple one night stand but it seems like she thought he did. Without her noticing, and he thanked god for that, he quickly typed a message.

SOS. Bar, ex here, partner needs saving. –d

Kensi meanwhile in her living room, winding down with a simple episode of Topmodel and a pint of ice cream groaned when her phone signaled a new message from her partner. Reading it she groans again because there was no chance that she let him down after he had helped her at a similar problem just a week ago.

Dressed in casual clothes, and she really considered to go in her pj's, she made herself to the bar. Entering she immediately recognized the blond mop of her that was currently being bombarded by some blonde bimbo. Great, she thought, it's one of those. With strong strides she comes closer and halts in front of them, shoving his shoulder lightly but made it look roughly.

"You asshole. You really think this is a way to deal with it?"

"What the-?" he asked confused. Yeah, he had asked her to help him but right now he couldn't find how this would help him.

"You really think that just running out on me and your boy is working? Just because he's whining and crying you've had enough? Well newsflash this is your boy that you've run out on and you better get your ass back to him." She made a scene and had to fight the smile that was threatening to break out on her face because of the dumbfounded look of the blond bimbo.

"You.. you have a son?" she spat disgusted.

"It's not really like that." Deeks tried to reason.

"Oh it really is like that." Kensi told the girl. "He has been sitting by the door ever since you left and what do you? You're here drinking as if he means nothing to you." She continued to rant.

"Don't you say that, he means the world to me." Deeks finally got the hang of it.

"Then get your ass home and show it to him." She hit him to bring the point across.

"Listen to your wife, Marty. Go back to your son. This never happened." The blonde said.

"I'm sorry Melanie." Deeks pleaded.

"Save it and save your marriage."

"Sorry.." he turns back to Kensi and plays his part again. "Is he still at home? Did you leave him alone?"

"Of course not you idiot. Mrs Roberts is watching him." She played the outraged wife.

"Let's go home." Deeks said and took her hand which she pulled out, after all she still had to play the angry wife because blondie was still watching. She marched out of the bar, Deeks following.

"My place." He nodded at her and she followed his car to his place.

"So…where is this supposed baby boy we got." He smirks handing her a beer. "Oh wait." He pulls the beer out of her reach. "If you're pregnant you can't have that."

The signature punch followed immediately while she snatched the beer back.

"You really think you could get me pregnant by mocking my food, bantering with me or just looking at me? Dream on, Shaggy." She smirks and sips her beer.

Though if it was an option would just the future tell us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt! Kensi finds a picture of her and Deeks on his phone. – requested by **_**densi-shipper**_** on Tumblr**

* * *

"Can you order the Pizza already? I'm just gonna take a quick shower." Deeks told Kensi while he already disappeared in the bathroom, clearly not caring if Kensi would say yes or no.

"Men." She shook her head and grabbed her cell phone only to find it dead. "Great." She mumbled under her breath. "Deeks, where is your phone charger?" She had her priorities, hell the pizza could wait 5 minutes before she ordered.

"Kitchen." Was his reply before the shower turned on, and true to his word it had been there, ready for her to plug in. Phone plugged in she grabbed two beers and made her way back to the living room, in search of Deeks' home phone. Not able to locate the device she went with the second best option. His cell phone, laying exposed next to his gun and keys on the coffee table.

"Let's see if I still got it right." She mumbled to herself and slides the screen to unlock and reveal the code security. "8-1-7-9" she mumbled while typing it in. "cause everybody take their birthday." She chuckles, but to her surprise the screen lit up red and signaled her she got it wrong. She tried a few other codes, like his badge number, monty's birthday, his birth year, her birthday. All ended up with wrong answer. "Could he really remember?" she whispered to herself. "6-4-1-0" she mumbled while typing in her last guess and like magic it switched to home screen.

Though she was shocked he remembered the date they first met and used it as his new lock code, since before it always had been his birthday, she was more shocked to see the background.

"Why the hell does he has that picture as background picture and how did he even get that?" she asked herself before typing in the number for the pizza service and orders their regular.

Meanwhile the shower shut off and Deeks came out of the bathroom in shorts and shirtless, mumbling something about having lost the shirt on his way in, which was true because he found it not even 5 feet away from the bathroom door.

"The usual?" he asked while pulling the shirt over his head.

"mhmm." Kensi mumbled, sipping on her beer while trying to figure out how he got the picture.

"You good?" he takes a second look at her, gauging her previous answer and reaction now.

"You need to find your home phone, I took your cell." She shrugs to make it seem normal, but he quickly caught on.

"Why not yours?"

"I asked where your charger is, detective, so why don't you put two and two together and tell me why I asked that." She tries to make a smart remark but fails because that picture is still on her mind.

"Well I do work with NCIS Agents now, so I let them put everything together, I am just the detector." He remarks, not letting her blow up and tries to maneuver the conversation elsewhere. Kensi though, was having none of that.

"well I took yours because mine is dead. Pizza is on the way.

"How did you even make the call?" he shrugs.

"By unlocking it with your code and calling." She rolls her eyes. "Sometimes I really wonder how you got to be a detective."

"My code?" he asks, swallowing hard.

"The date of the day we met the first time." She replies nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah.. about that, well Sam made me change it every few months and I-"

"And then there was your background picture." She added, silencing him immediately. Her expectant look is still answered by silence on his side. With a huff and a shake of the head she continues. "How did you get it?"

"Well… you know .."

"Just spit it out, because I can clearly remember that you weren't there." She shoots him a hard look.

"But Nell was?" He asked innocently.

"Nell was- wait what? She.. She send it to you?" Kensi replies shocked, kind of stunnded.

"Not originally. Well she gave them to Eric and.. you know we're buddies and you looked good." He defended.

"That was- god I am going to kill her." She grumbles.

"Hey Fern, it's just a picture."

"Of ME as YOUR background."

"Well you're my partner."

"Doesn't say why you have me wearing a bridesmaid dress as your background." She glares.

"If it does make you feel better, Eric has the same just with Nell." He defends.

"Because they are clearly in love." She replies in a duh-voice.

"And who says we aren't?" He replies and stuns her this time.

"Well we aren't, are we?" she manages to reply after some time.

"Again answering my questions with questions?" he throws her back in time.

"Poor communication skills, I guess." She mumbles, both having clearly inched closer.

"Really poor." He agrees, moving even closer.

"Gotta work on that." She whispers, tilting her head and connecting their lips in a slow but steady growing, passionate kiss.

Though what Deeks didn't knew was that she had their fake marriage picture set as her background.


End file.
